It will be appreciated that artificial firelogs have been in the market for some time. These comprise an artificial firelog of substantially similar length to a chopped piece of firewood. Such artificial firelogs are made of sawdust or other cellulosic materials and may be treated with various chemicals to promote or suppress particular burning rates. Such firelogs are frequently used in regular fireplaces and are simply placed on the grate and then lighted in order to provide a fire in that fireplace, without the use of natural cut wood.
When such firelogs are burned without other combustible materials, they do produce a flame and heat, however, the aesthetics of such burning firelogs are not up to the same quality as natural logs burning. It is thus desirable to enhance the aesthetics of the burning of an artificial firelog.